


Wish Fulfillment

by MonsterBoyf



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cute Ending, F/M, Female Cha Hakyeon | N, Femdom, Kink Discovery, Old Married Couple, Pegging, Praise Kink, Softcore Porn, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterBoyf/pseuds/MonsterBoyf
Summary: Wonshik adores his wife, that's why he's willing to have her knock him down a peg.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Kudos: 24





	Wish Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

> Did you really think I wouldn't make a pun? In A pegging fic? Think again.
> 
> This was supposed to be shameless smut but then I got soft. My buddy on my nsfw twitter hyped me up and I had to. Plus, I love pegging so why shouldn't I? 
> 
> Imagine Hakyeon from vixx girls that what were going for here lol.

"How do we do this then, sweet heart?" Wonshik melted at his wife's honey voice. She sat in front of him, smiling sweetly from the side of the bed. Wonshik felt a little timid from all the anxiety of acting out his fantasy and from only being in his boxers compared to Hakyeon in her pajamas. They were those God awful Christmas pants with Wonshik's shirt thrown on top. She looked so cozy like that. Her wavy hair wasn't put up, but back out of the way.

"I think we should- we should start normally and kind of.. build up to it." Hakyeon nodded, crawling her way in. She spoke against his lips. 

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed." Her kisses were light and sent Wonshik's head buzzing. All he heard was white noise once his wife's lips were on his, once her beautiful, strong hands found Wonshik's hair. She came even closer, standing over him on her knees. Hakyeon loved to do that, loom over Wonshik. It made his insides twist pleasurably, just like they did when her tongue skated over his teeth.

Wonshik's hands came up Hakyeon's shirt, resting around her little waist. She was slimmer than Wonshik. It made her easy to hold and touch, when Wonshik was allowed to that was. Her fist pulled in his hair when he reached her breast. It made him briefly forget his goal, whimpering into Hakyeon's mouth. Hakyeon pulled away, heavy breathing fanning Wonshik's face. 

"Go ahead." Wonshik groped her, eliciting a small noise. She held eye contact with him, as long as Wonshik could stand it. When he turned his eyes downward, she smiled. She let go of his hair. 

Wonshik pulled away his hand and Hakyeon sunk lower, mouthing at the point where his neck met his jaw. It always gave Wonshik goosebumps when she did that. It was often an area of love bites. She moved on to his ear. 

"Are you excited, baby?" Wonshik gulped and nodded, making her laugh. "I'm glad. I'll do my best to make it nice." 

"You make everything nice," Wonshik argued. She pulled away so she could see his face as she pinched his cheek. 

"Such a cutie. Thank you, sweetheart." Hakyeon tugged off her shirt. Wonshik was level with her breasts, but looked up at her face like a good boy. Good boy… he pressed his legs thinking about everything to come and the pet name. He fantasized about Hakyeon pushing him down into the bed, rocking her hips and moaning about how he was such a good boy. "You can touch if you like, sweetie." Wonshik leaned in, kissing her nipple. Hakyeon hummed. Her hand was back in his hair again, cradling it. He sucked lightly and Hakyeon arched. She hummed pleasantly, a human purr. Wonshik always felt safest here, buried in his wife's chest, in her arms. Having his head on her chest satiated some primal need. She was very amused by it, saying that Wonshik just liked it so much because it took him to a simpler time. He switched breasts and Hakyeon pulled his hair unintentionally. 

"Good boy, my sweet thing." Wonshik nearly rolled his eyes back at the pet name. So fucking good. She pet Wonshik's head while watching him and biting her lip. She wasn't loud during sex, but she was noisy. She gave Wonshik plenty of little simpering moans and whimpers to encourage him. Wonshik slipped his hand into those hideous Christmas pants, putting his hand over her underwear. 

"Somebody is getting brave, hm?" Wonshik popped off and gave her a positively bashful expression. She cooed again and kissed his forehead. Wonshik didn't expect her to grind down against his hand. "I thought I had a shy little thing." Wonshik whined. He wanted to take his hand away but couldn't. He was embarrassed for his brashness now. "I wanted to take care of you first, prince, but if you're too excited…"

"No! I mean-" Hakyeon laughed. She gently pulled his hand from her pants. 

"Alright, baby." Wonshik puffed as he was pushed down onto his back, Hakyeon in his lap. She batted her lashes at him, smiling down at him. His heart spazamed in his chest. A moan tumbled out of him when she rolled her hips over his. He flushed. 

"Already so hard, are you that sensitive, baby?" Wonshik nodded, holding her thighs. It was so shameful, how quick she could bend him to her will or get him off. "Guess we should get started then before you cum in your undies, hm?" She snapped the waistband of his boxers against his skin, making him jump. He whined at the reminder that he, at times, got off before they even got anywhere. She was just teasing though. She rolled off of his lap and scooted over to the nightstand. 

"Am I allowed to move?" 

"Of course, baby! Get comfy." Wonshik shifted, laying in the middle of the bed with his head on the pillows. He chewed on his lip, the anxiety of the situation back. Hakyeon came back to him, sitting between his legs. She set the strap and lube next to him. 

"Still want to do this, baby?" Wonshik nodded, gulping. Hakyeon nodded in return. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his sternum before easing off his boxers. He hissed at the slide against his dick. 

"Just tell me if you get too scared, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." His boxers were thrown to the side off the bed and Hakyeon ran her hands up Wonshik's thigh reverently. She had a kind of fascination with his muscles. 

"Such a beautiful boy, so good for me." Wonshik shut his thighs shyly, but Hakyeon just forced them back open. Her hands slid down to his crotch, one tracing fingers over his cock. He jerked up with a gasp. "Beautiful, beautiful boy, gonna look so pretty on my strap." Wonshik hid his face behind his arm, still pressing his heels into the bed as he arched up. She was pumping her hand now, albeit slowly. He tensed at the pop of the lube opening. 

"Cold!" He yelped at the lube being poured directly onto his cock. He broke into goosebumps. She quickly gathered it in her hands, slicking both his dick and her fingers and palm. 

"Sorry baby. I should have poured it in my hand first." Wonshik eased back down, but all his hair was still on edge. She played with a few moments longer before her hand slipped down past his balls and perineum to his hole, which her slick fingers ran circles over. Wonshik's mind was getting foggy. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I think so." 

"Hold my hand baby." They intertwined fingers, Wonshik's hand slick too now. "Take a breath and relax." Wonshik did as he was told. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. Hakyeon did the same. They exchanged a look before she looked down at her other hand and eased a finger in. Wonshik fought the urge to push back. He learned that lesson cleaning himself. You had to relax and give yourself up. 

"Good boy. You're doing so good." It was slow, but she pushed her pointer finger in to the last knuckle. She rested there after, thumbing over Wonshik's own knuckles with her other hand. It wasn't bad per say. It was certainly better than what he had done to clean himself before they started. Maybe it was because he wasn't doing it for pleasure, or maybe Hakyeon was just that good. She did make everything better after all, and her shows of riding her fingers for Wonshik proved she had experience. It was like it always was with Hakyeon, a gentle noona who knows what you need before you do. 

"How does it feel baby?" 

"W-weird. You can.. continue now." She nodded and gently slipped her finger out just like how she pushed it in. Wonshik's toes curled in the sheets. With his permission, Hakyeon continued that in and out motion, gently back and forth. She laughed at Wonshik's gasp when she switched to small circles. Wonshik thought he'd nearly seen stars. 

"You like that cutie pie?" 

"Do it again," Wonshik choked out, and she complied. Very easy, forgiving. Small, slow circles that slowly grew larger. They adjusted the hands they were holding. 

"Do you think you can take a second now?" Wonshik nodded, but gulped. What if it hurt? What if it hurt so much that they'd have to stop? Why did Wonshik's fantasy have to be so fear inducing. Hakyeon thumbing over their joined hands was what grounded him. Hakyeon slid out her pointer finger, then pushed in her middle instead, just to get him adjusted to each individually. 

It was going better than she thought. Wonshik had a permanent crease in his brow, but she could only help so much. It would feel bad before it felt better. She also had never done this with a man, stretched him out, fucked him into a mattress. It was just as new for her as for him, something that surprised Wonshik. He assumed, with her overwhelming confidence and ability for domination, it was something she surely tried. Yes, Hakyeon dominated, but never like this. Hadn't crossed her mind. She didn't say it to him, but it didn't surprise her that Wonshik would have such a fantasy. He liked to be entirely owned by Hakyeon, her toy, her baby boy. His ego was fragile, but not like others. He didn't feel wrong for wanting Hakyeon like he did. She admired it, that lack of toxic masculinity. He gave his wife control, that didnt didnt stop him from being a man. Unwittingly, Hakyeon began to smile to herself. 

"You're doing so great, baby. I'm so proud of you." Wonshik tugged on her hand, urging her to him. She laughed as she leaned forward, giving him a kiss. 

"This is okay? For you too?" She gave him that maternal smile that always made him melt. 

"Yes baby. I like it too. I think you look so sweet all pliant on my fingers." Wonshik whined, covering his face. Hakyeon sat back on her legs. "You're doing really good, but I think we'll have to do three. Can you handle that, Shikkie? We can stop here for tonight-" 

"No- I mean, I can do three. I'll be okay." Hakyeon nodded softly. She slipped out her two fingers and lubed her hand even further, worried. Wonshik made a pained noise at all three entering at once. She let go of his hand and caressed up and down his chest. 

"Shh, it'll be okay, honey." She pushed the first two back in, gently rocking. Switching strategies. She eased him back into that motion again before trying to tease the third in, little at a time. It still made Wonshik shut his eyes tightly, but they worked through it. Everything was back to slow and calculated. Hakyeon never stopped caressing him, hushing lightly. "You're doing so good, my good boy. I'm so proud of you, Wonshik." She whispered little praises to her husband as she slowly moved her fingers in and out. He was so, so beautiful. His legs eventually went lax against the bed again, like he had fully succumb to the push and pull. 

"Can we do it now..?" Hakyeon took her hand out of Wonshik. She briefly grabbed him to spread his cheeks and look at the gape. Wonshik squeaked. 

"I think so baby. Let me get my own little guy." Wonshik groaned at her joke and laughter. She scooted away from him, pulling off her pants and putting them with Wonshik's boxers. Her boyshorts had kittens on them, how cute. She grabbed the strap-on's harness. Wonshik sat up a little, actually interested in watching. He'd seen her put it on when the first got it, but that was over her clothes and they kept laughing the whole time. Now… now was different. The straps that went around her waist were thicker, but had parts cut out, showing her underwear beneath. In the back it connected to the strap that went around her crotch. There were also straps in the back that held the bottom curve of her ass. Wonshik was caught breathless. 

The dildo itself was small, five inches because it was the smallest and the very words "monster cock" set fear in his bones. It was black silicone, except towards the base. The base had gold around it, because apparently even when fucking Wonshik, Hakyeon had to be austentasious. There was a moment of both of them silently staring at the new thing between her legs before she laughed, covering her face. 

"Oh my god, this looks so stupid!" 

"No it doesn't."

"How do you not feel embarrassed like this?" She was still laughing. She poked the tip, as though it were capable of leaking like Wonshik's currently was. 

"It's just weird because you've never had one." She hummed. She played with it a moment more, adjusted the straps, and scooted back to her love. Wonshik gulped having her so close, having her dick pressing against him. She held his thighs and kissed him. Wonshik gladly accepted. 

"Now, it said that I'll have the best control if we're in doggy." 

"Is it bad in other ways?" Hakyeon shrugged. 

"I think that just means it's easiest. I'd think it would be good no matter what. Is hands and knees too scary?" Wonshik looked away, worrying his lip. It wasn't scary per say. Just..

"It's not scary. When I was picturing it I just-"

"Had something else in mind?"

"Yeah."

"Alright baby. We'll do it how you like, and if we need to, we'll switch to doggy style. Sounds good?" 

"Sounds good." Hakyeon kissed him again. She eased back and allowed him to move however he pleased. He hid his face as he turned onto his side, legs positioned so he was exposed. Hakyeon cooed, running hands up him. 

"Very nice. And look at that cute little butt!" He squeaked at a pinch to his asscheek. Hakyeon giggled to herself and grabbed the lube again. She squirted it onto the fake dick and pumped her hand. 

"This thing is going to give me a power rush, I just know it. What will you do if I always want my baby boy on my dick from now on?" Wonshik practically screamed into the pillow he was hugging onto to hide himself. She shuffled closer and Wonshik tensed at the press against his hole. Hakyeon hushed him, stroking his thigh. "Calm down baby. I can't push in unless your relax." Wonshik drew a fortifying breath again. 

He but into the pillow as she first started. It was so hard not to clench back down. This wasn't Hakyeon's fingers. This had no give and was fatter at the very tip. Hakyeon was gentle though, holding him and gently inching her hips forward.  _ You can do this, baby. I believe in you, sweetheart. _ Hakyeon stopped at half way. 

"Okay?" 

"Give me a minute." 

"Of course, Shikkie." Wonshik breathed through it. He moved his hips lightly, acquainting himself with the feeling. He put one leg up higher, seeing what it would do. He whimpered at the dildo's change of position. Hakyeon was still petting him, silently watching him. Hakyeon would give him all the time in the world. He swallowed down his drool. 

"Okay." Hakyeon nodded and started again, easing her way forward. Wonshik had his face buried in the pillow by the time their hips were pushed together. "Oh my god…"

"Good or bad?" 

"Both? Fuck.." Hakyeon stroked his side, looking down at where they were joined. She pulled away slightly and Wonshik was keenly aware of how breathless he sounded. 

"We're gonna go nice and slow right now, alright, Shikkie?" He nodded quickly. His lashes fluttered at any slight move. Hakyeon pulled out halfway, then pushed right back in. A very slow, sensual push and pull. She held Wonshik by his thigh and hip. "Doing so good, Wonshik. You take me so well, baby." Wonshik whined, high in his throat. 

He was starting to like it. It was still too soft and slow to be like what he imagined, but it was a pleasant tease, like when Hakyeon dared to put her hand in his pants at diners. Enough to make him aroused, but not enough to get him off. Glances at Hakyeon helped. She had an attractive serious look, cheeks a little red, and her breasts bounced with the motions. 

"M-more, please."

"Yes sir," she teased. Now her motions could actually be considered thrusting. She wasn't slamming into him, but his breaths did pick up the rhythm of her thrusts. He rolled his eyes up. 

"Am I making you feel good, baby?" 

"Yes," Wonshik groaned. There was a smile to her voice. 

"Is my sweetheart gonna cum like this? Do you like me fucking you that much, prince?" Wonshik nodded, completely hiding his face in the pillow. His moaning was embarrassing. The dildo suddenly slipped all the way out, smacking Wonshik. "Oopsie, got a little too excited." Hakyeon's ability to crack jokes was always helpful. It took the subconscious pressure Wonshik put on scenes away. She poured more lube on the dildo and wiped the remnants on his hole. 

"Hakyeon," Wonshik moaned embarrassingly loud as she pushed in to the hilt quicker than before. His dick twitched against his abdomen. 

"You liked that, baby?" Wonshik whined. He reached his own hand down to pump his dick, painfully hard and slick. "You did, didn't you?" Hakyeon sounded a little breathless. She was putting her weight on him now, making herself tower over him. 

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. I like it too." She groped at Wonshik. She that evil smile and glint in her eye. "I was wrong to think I wouldn't. My sexy man moaning so sweet and being so good for me." Wonshik took away his hand, lest he cum right then and there. Hakyeon didnt have mercy though. She took its place, matching slow pumps of her hand with her thrusts. Wonshik looked up at her in a daze, whimpering. She cooed. 

"You look so cute baby. You're so red." She leaned over him to give a kiss to his raw lips. Wonshik clutched onto her at the change in angle. 

"Hakyeon, Yeonie.."

"What baby?" Wonshik whined, suddenly ashamed to say it now that she was so close. He could almost count her lashes. Her forehead was sweaty. She caught on to him. "Are you close, sweetheart?" Wonshik nodded. "Aww, do you want me to keep going then, prince?" 

"M-more," Wonshik stuttered out, absolutely burning now. Hakyeon sat back on her knees. 

"Ohh, I see." The dildo slipped out of Wonshik and he nearly choked. "Can we move then, baby?" It's kind of hard to do it like this." Wonshik nodded. He let himself be guided over, onto his stomach. He arched his hips, and tried not to shiver at his dick pressing against the bed. 

Hakyeon got behind him, sitting on the back of his thighs. She eased the dildo back in, arm next to Wonshik's head for support. Wonshik clutched the blanket. 

"There we go." She leaned into Wonshik's ear and started rolling her hips. "Now let's get baby off, hm?" Wonshik was most certainly drooling into the pillow. Hakyeon had sped up, now a light smack against his hips. He could just hear how much it wore her out too. Wonshik would have to repay her later for indulging him, but first, he moved his own hips with Hakyeon's. It either got him more of the strap, or friction against his cock. He'd take anything. 

"Hakyeon.. Yeonie, Yeonie-" 

"I know, baby, I know. Cum for me sweetheart, be a good boy." Wonshik buried his head in the pillow. That was a little too much. His head was positively swimming. Hakyeon lowered herself down, her chest to his back while she fucked him. Hands were on his pecs, breasts were up against his shoulder blades, and Hakyeon's encouragement was in his ear. He ground his hips urgently into the bed. 

"More."

"More?"

"Please Hakyeon!" He didn't mean it as an order. He was just so close to the edge he was desperate. Hakyeon relented. Her thrusts hit harder than before. One in particular did him in. It hit him just right, just when he was ready, and he gave in. He pulled the blanket back clutching it so tightly, and he arched underneath of Hakyeon. She had slowed to a stop the second Wonshik snapped, not wanting to overstimulate. Wonshik was shaking, panting, and keenly aware that their comforter was now filthied. 

Hakyeon stroked his back, gently. She was still in him, but made no attempt to move. Her hands just ran up and down his muscles. Wonshik caught his breath, listening to the silence of the house. Slowly, Hakyeon eased her way out of Wonshik, who gave out a low groan to accompany the movement. He didn't move, just listened to her undo the strap and let it fall to the ground. If he turned his head, he would have seen her bending over as she pat his back. 

"Are you alright, Shikkie?" He nodded. 

"No subdrop or anything yet?" He shook his head. She sat down in a full squat beside the bed. 

"Do you want a bath, baby? Or we can just clean up and go to bed?" He nodded, but reached out to her. She held his hand, but he pulled her to the bed. He rolled to his side and hugged onto her, a very cuddly bear. His head rested in her shoulder, smelling her lotion and sweat. She hugged him back, a makeshift snuggle. 

"Thank you."

"You don't have to say that baby, I was glad to do it." Wonshik sniffed. 

"Can we stay here, and then clean up?" She chuckled warmly, nodding. 

"Yes baby, you can have your cuddles and bathies too." He pouted his lips. 

"Don't start the baby voice."

"Aw but you love my baby voice!" Her smile was dazzlingly. Wonshik felt drunk with attention. 

**Author's Note:**

> contact Info:  
> [Tumblr](https://minoru-hayashi.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/russ__Ant)  
> [DA](https://www.deviantart.com/rus-ant)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/russ__Ant)  
> 


End file.
